The Only Opinion that Matters!
by DancingKirby
Summary: Ever wonder what Pharaoh thinks? Here's your answer! This fic is more than kind of angsty, but it has funny parts too. This fic is discontinued for the time being.
1. Hey look, tuna! A Prologue

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this fic to my three cats. They will be valuable resources for me in my attampt to make this story accurate.

Prologue

I have come to a firm decision. I am not moving.

I don't see any reason to move. It's nice here under the bed. I have my own little nest of blankets. However, perhaps the most important thing is the fact that I'm hidden away from all these PEOPLE!

How stupid can they get? Day after day, I've stayed in the same place. I never move except when they're gone. But they just do not get it. They put their faces right up to the edge of the bed and make silly noises in an attempt to get me to move. I tell them, via hissing and icy stares, that I have no intention of obeying a bunch of morons. They eventually leave, but they always come back and repeat the whole process. The only good thing about them is that they keep my food dish full and my litter box clean.

These people really make me miss my Person. I wonder when he'll come back. Every night, he sleeps on the bed and I sleep under it. That's why I am under the bed. Maybe if I stay in MY place, he'll go back to HIS place. But now I'm starting to think it's not working. I've been here for longer than I can count. I realize that maybe he forgot. I might have to ignore him when he finally gets back.

Oh jeez, the people are back. Hey, they have tuna! I can never pass up an opportunity to have tuna!

------------------------------

They tricked me! Those idiotic humans outsmarted me! I came out to get the tuna, but they grabbed me and put me in a cat carrier. I would have tried to escape, but I had the tuna to eat.

The people took me to a place I'd never seen before. Some people were in the room having an argument. I couldn't understand what they were saying. I'll just record their meaningless sounds for the heck of it:

"Well, of course he'd hide under the bed. His whole life has been turned upside down. He's probably terrified!"

"It's a CAT! Cats don't think like us. They just like ignoring people for the heck of it!"

Like I said before, I have no idea what any of this means. I did learn to understand most of what my Person said, but that was after years of listening to him. I looked around the room, just in case my Person was in this new room. He wasn't. I was really beginning to get ticked off at him.

I went to sleep because I had finished the tuna and there was nothing else to do.

-------------------------------

When I woke up, I found myself in yet another room. This time, I did recognize where I was. This was where the Other Person lived. She was the only other human I trusted.

The two people from before were in this room, too. And they were still saying meaningless things.

"I don't see how this would help her. She won't respond to anything! What makes you think that the cat would do any good? If anything, it would remind her of what's happened over the past few days!"

"Well, we have to do all we can. She'll quit her job if she doesn't snap out of it. We already have our hands full finding one replacement dorm leader. Can you imagine what it would be like looking for TWO of them!"

"I really think we should just leave her alone. But I guess I can't convince you of that. Take the cat if you must!"

And with that, one of the people walked over to me and scooped me up. I couldn't understand! Why didn't they just leave me alone? What did they say? Where was my person? And WHERE WAS MY SUPPER? I growled and hissed as loudly as I could, but the person just ignored me.

------------------------------

I was losing count of just how many different places I had been in. Hopefully, they'd leave me alone now! There was a nice comfy bed in here. I knew it was comfy because it was the Other Person's bed. I'd been on it before.

The Other Person was on the bed, but she was asleep. I curled up in a patch of sunlight and wondered if I'd ever see my Person again. Something must have happened to him. He was a human, but he wasn't stupid enough to just up and leave like that. He'd been my Person for years. I couldn't even remember what my life was like before.

Wait, I did have a vague memory. I strained to remember it in greater detail...

---------------------------------

To be continued as soon as I can find time to do it! As is usual with my fics, I'm not sure how well everyone will like the concept. However, I don't think anyone else has written anything similar. I hope it'll turn out okay!


	2. The first memories

A/N: I'd like to say a few words about what Daitokuji/Banner will be like in this fic. I have seen reviews for other stories that brand the authors as ignorant. I will try to not be like that. Will I tinker around with some minor details for the sake of the story? Probably. Will I completely ignore all the background info? No way!

I did try to do research. I looked in two separate dictionaries, but they were of no use. I also looked in the episode guides at Janime.info. These helped a lot, but Janime's translations are more than a bit awkward. Thus, I couldn't get everything that went on. But I'll try my best!

Disclaimer: Geez, I've been slack about putting in the disclaimers lately. But I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

-----------------------------

I met my Person when I was a kitten. Apparently, my mother's Person didn't have room for my siblings and I. So he invited a whole bunch of People to come look at us.

After a few days, all of my siblings had been given their own Person. But I didn't mind. I was young and had been with my mother my whole life. Even though I had been weaned, I hadn't felt like leaving the basket I lived in. I hadn't even thought of the possibility of owning a Person.

But that would all change very soon. I was asleep when my Person showed up. Of course, back then he was just a Person, not my person.

I was quite surprised when I was suddenly lifted out of my basket. I had seen my brothers and sisters leave, but had just assumed that I would be allowed to stay. And then I was put into a Cage of Doom! I protested this new habitat very much.

But now that cage is just a blur to me. One thing I remember much more clearly is my first can of tuna! I would soon learn to be grumpy if I didn't get tuna or a reasonable substitute every day.

---------------------------

After a while, I decided that it was nice having a Person. I got food that had already been hunted, nice spots to sleep in, and...uhhh...more food! All I had to do in return was be reasonably nice and not bite too much.

It took me a while to learn the no-biting rule. When I was still a kitten, I was very mischievious. I couldn't control my wild instincts. However, after some matuation and a lot of squirts from a water bottle, I learned my lesson. Either that, or I just got lazy.

There was only one thing that I thought could be improved in my life. My Person wasn't always at home. He went on long trips. When that happened, I had to stay with an old lady who tried to put ribbons around my neck. But I decided that not everything could be perfect. Still, it was fun ripping those ribons to shreds! Yep...those were good times...

--------------------------------

My train of thought was suddenly broken by a disturbance of my sleeping place. The Other Person had apparently woken up.

She seemed to be startled when she saw me. "What are YOU doing here?" she exclaimed. I could understand her because I had gotten to know her quite well.

For a bit, the Other Person looked like she wanted to kick me off the bed. It wasn't like she'd never done it before. But to be fair, those other times were accidental...where was I?

Oh, now I remember! The Other Person was deciding what to do with me. Finally she let me stay on.

"I shouldn't punish you. You did nothing wrong. YOU didn't lie to the whole school!"

I didn't know how to respond to this, so I just stared blandly.

The Other Person picked me up. At first I struggled because she wasn't holding me the right way. But then I thought that maybe I should comply to a Person's wishes just this once.

The Other Person didn't do much after that. She just held me quietly. I let my mind wander back to some more of my memories.

A/N: So basically, I'm going to alternate the "memoirs" of Pharaoh with what's happening in the present day, which is the end of Season One in this fic.


	3. Wherein Everything Changes!

A/N: This chapter is basically filling in stuff that was glossed over in the show. I hope it's believable!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And I'm really happy that I managed to remember the disclaimer two chapters in a row!

-------------------------

A long time passed. How long? I have no idea. I had more important things to keep track of, such as where I put my squeaky toy.

However, the important thing was that I'd known my Person for quite a while. My life was routine and predictable. That was the way I liked it. Note the key word: WAS routine!

I had thought that my Person was going away on just another trip. He always came back after a few days. I'd have to put up with the old lady, but my Person always got me a new toy to make up for it.

This time was different. My Person didn't come back. After a while, I had almost forgotten that he existed. I was almost starting to like the old lady's neck ribbons!

And then, just when I least expected it, my Person came back!

---------------------------

He just walked in through the door one day. I was dozing in a particularly agreeable patch of sunlight when I saw him. I ran into a wall in my rush to see him. I was embarrassed that I had done such an undignified thing, but my Person didn't seem to mind.

The old lady saw my Person at the same time. Judging by what I'd learned about human emotions, she was happy. "Where have you BEEN? I've been so worried about you!" she said. But her tone of voice didn't sound angry like it had when I had gotten into the cat food bag.

After a brief moment of silence, the old lady started talking again. "What...you look terrible! Did you even eat when you were away? How many times have I told you that you have to take breaks from your research?" NOW she sounded angry!

Wait a minute! She said "eat"! Did that mean it was suppertime? I meowed eagerly.

Sadly, neither human noticed me. My Person said, "It's okay, Mom. I just got sick when I was exploring the Mayan ruins. I'm getting better. I'll just rest a bit, and I'll come back here in a few days." With that, he put me in the Cage of Doom. I didn't even object. I was just happy to have my Person back!

-------------------------

I guess I had assumed that my Person would be spending time with me now that he was home. Apparently, I wasn't very good at assuming things. As soon as we got home, my Person locked himself in his Special Room.

I was not allowed to even set foot in the Special Room. I couldn't see why. It was full of stuff that I could knock over and chase. It was fun! However, every time I played in that room, I would be confronted by the squirt bottle from my days as a kitten.

So my Person stayed in the Special Room for a really, really long time. Someone else came into the house to feed me and do cleaning and stuff. This new person was okay, but not nearly as smart as my person. This new person didn't even sing the Element Song! This, I believed, was a crime punishable by being ignored by me.

Occasionally, I would hear weird noises coming from the Special Room. But there was no other trace of my person. I spent most of my time sulking under the bed.

--------------------------

Finally, my Person came out of the room. Of course, I was happy to see him. However, something about him was just...different. I don't know how to explain it, but there was a difference in his scent. It was very subtle, even to my sensitive nose, but it was definitely there.

I didn't have time to figure out exactly what was going on, though. My Person immediately started putting all our stuff into big boxes. It was kind of like what he did when preparing for a trip, but to a bigger extent.

And then, early one morning, I was put in the Cage of Doom. I was very angry. I had been woken up for THIS? And THEN I had to travel in a small and dark place.

Thankfully, I was reunited with my Person after a while. Even then, we had to walk through many more confusing places before we were finally alone!

We were in a nice enough place. It was smaller than our house, but it had chairs and two beds. I immediately hid under one of these beds.

My Person said, "Look, I know it's been hard for you. I really tried to get the staff to let you ride with me. However, they insisted on putting you in the kennel."

I ignored him as coldly as I could.

My person sighed, "Okay, I know what will make you come out of there." He got out a can of tuna. I ran out from my hididng spot as quickly as I could!

Later, after I had eaten the tuna, my Person stated, "Well, are you ready for our new life, Pharaoh?"

I didn't really understand what he said, but I was in a good mood. I purred contentedly.

---------------------------

A/N: This chapter is quite long by my standards! Therefore, I'll save the present-day part for the next chapter.

P.S. Yes, there is an Element Song. Basically, it lists all the elements of the Periodic Table in a catchy tune. You can probably find it on Google.


	4. Pharaoh is Bored!

Chapter 4

A/N: I am going to force myself to do this. However, I might not update again for quite some time.

There will be some romantic stuff in this chapter, but I will try my best to not make it mushy!

Oh yeah, I'm using a new WP program. I apologize in advance for any format errors.

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh about as much as I own the big computer corporations. In other words, I own nothing.

------------------------

We didn't stay in this new place for very long; just overnight actually. Only one unusual thing happened that night. My Person went the whole night without snoring! He had never done that as long as I had known him. However, I didn't focus much on this new development. If anything, I was happy for the peace and quiet!

The next morning, after my Person had a cup of that horrid-tasting "tea" (I knew it was horrid because I had tasted it once), we went into a very strange place.This place consisted of a shiny hall with chairs in it. And when we got there, my Person sat in one of the chairs and...did nothing for a really, really long time.

--------------------------

I grew bored and tried to leave my Person's arms. He informed me that we were waiting. Well, I was not going to be tied down by the rules of People! THEY might have to wait, but I had other things to do. I escaped at the first opportunity.

Freedom at last! I walked down the big, empty halls.

After just a few minutes, I got bored. This place was completely devoid of toys and food! I was turning around to go back when I saw her. A Person. And she was eating FOOD! I rushed over and politely asked her to share with me. Well, I might have begged a bit!

It turned out that this Person was indeed willing to share. She gave me a rice cracker, which is my second-favorite food (next to tuna)! I was finally about to eat it when...

"THERE you are, Pharaoh! You can't just run off like that!"

Now, I like my Person, really, I do. However, I hated him that moment. He was interfering with my beloved snack time! I grudgingly decided to like him again when he at least let me eat.

While I was finally enjoying my snack, my Person started talking to this new Person. "So, are you here for an interview too?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm applying to be the gym teacher," replied the New Person.

They talked about things that did not concern me -and were therefore boring- for a few more minutes.

I finished eating and started rubbing against my Person's feet to indicate that I was ready to go.

My Person picked me up, and I thought we were going to leave, but they were still conversing! We left just before I tried another escape!

--------------------------------

The rest of the day was boring. My Person talked to a lot of other People for a really, really long time. I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, we were back at the place we had stayed the night before.

Of course, the New Person would become the Other Person later. I just didn't know it at the time.

Speaking of the Other Person...she had a rice cracker in her purse again! I could smell it. I jumped out of her arms and retrieved the cracker.

"You like those, don't you? Do you remember when we first met? I gave you one then, too!" the Other Person said.

I had just finished remembering it! People can be so stupid sometimes. In fact, they are stupid most of the time!

A/N: I was sure that this chapter was longer! My slump must be even worse than I thought, and that's saying something!


	5. The Box

1 Chapter 5 (finally!)

A/N: This chapter is an evil filler of doom! I'm sorry, but I just wanted to put something up.

One note: The "Hey, what's in there...?" line in this chapter is paraphrased from The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold. I thought that line would be ironic, considering Daitokuji's situation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so I stick my tongue out at the lawyers. :p

BACK TO PHARAOH'S FLASHBACK...

Life seemed to return to normal for a while. It was really hot out, so I stayed in the new house for most of the time.

My Person was up to something, though. I just knew it. He spent a lot of time scribbling on pieces of paper. As far as I was concerned, paper was only good for shredding. However, I never got a chance to chew up THESE papers. When my Person was done with them, he always put them some place where I couldn't find them. But I wasn't too concerned. It was too hot to chew on stuff anyway.

One morning, my suspicions were proven. My Person was indeed up to something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was way early in the morning. I hadn't even asked for breakfast yet! I was just sleeping and minding my own business when I was rudely awoken by a scraping sound. My Person dragged something big into the bedroom. The scraping sound was due to the fact that the big object was being dragged against the uncarpeted floor.

I decided that, rudely woken up as I was, I absolutely HAD to check out this object! I jumped off the bed and crossed the room.

The object turned out to be a box. Now, I had seen boxes before. There was my litter box, of course. Sometimes my Person would bring home cardboard boxes for me to play in. And of course, rice crackers came in boxes.

This box was not like any of those. For one thing, it was really, really big. I was quite sure my Person could have fit in it if he wanted to. Also, this box smelled funny. It smelled a bit like wood, a bit like my Person, and a bit like a bunch of nasty chemicals.

I decided that I did not like the box. I turned my back on it. However, that was far from the last I would see of The Box.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Person finally noticed that I was awake and fed me. I went back to sleep until my Person picked me up some time later.

"Come on, Pharaoh, we've got to move this thing before the tour group arrives!" he said. I yawned.

We went outside. It was as hot as ever. My Person was holding me in one arm. In his free hand, he held a rope which was attached to The Box.

Since it was still very early in the morning, not many people were outside. In fact, only one Person was outside. He was attacking the grass with a pair of big scissors. I couldn't see the point in that. If the grass was gone, what would the people eat if they got a stomachache?

The Cutting-Grass Person said something to my Person. Since I didn't know the Cutting-Grass Person, I didn't understand what he said. However, I'll record it anyway. It was something like:

"Hey, what's in there? A dead body or something?" He was pointing at The Box.

My Person laughed as if he thought that statement was funny. However, he tightened his grip both on me and the rope. He said something back (I don't remember what) and we set off again.

We left The Box in a big, dark room. For some reason, My Person took several minutes to do the simple act of leaning The Box against the wall.

'Well, that was weird!' I thought to myself when we finally got home. That thought was banished quickly from my mind when I saw the comfiness that was My Person's bed. I was asleep in just a few seconds!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK AT THE PRESENT...

The Other Person was talking again. I didn't think the things she was saying made much sense, but I decided to just let her talk.

When she saw I was back on the bed, she said, "But of course, we didn't get to talk much the first time we saw each other...we got to know each other more when those students toured the campus. Do you remember that day, Pharaoh?"

Oh, I did all right. I wished I didn't. For months I had been trying to forget that horrible day! Now I was reliving it...

A/N: The next chapter will be about a group of students touring Duel Academia before taking the test to get in. I got this idea from my own tours of college campuses. The prospective students are allowed to bring family members, and their bratty younger siblings will torment poor Pharaoh, who just wants to be left alone! It's not the best plot for a whole fic, but I think it'll be okay as filler material.

It will be a light and humorous chapter, to contrast with this one, which I turned out a bit darker than I had originally planned!


	6. The Tour of DOOM!

1A/N: Well, I finally have time, so I'll update again I plan an updating frenzy next week, which is Spring Break. I might even get to my Leon fic!

Another A/N: Has anyone noticed that Qu-Ko seems to be everywhere? (Looks under my own furniture) Of course I'm just kidding. The more goodfics, the better!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing... :(

BACK TO FLASHBACKS

Later that day, I was woken up AGAIN. I had decided that this was a really bad day for me.

My Person unceremoniously scooped me up and hauled me outside. He was still holding things in his other hand, but it wasn't The Box this time. It was a big stack of papers.

I had thought it couldn't get any hotter than it had gotten this morning. I was wrong. I couldn't see why anyone would want to be out in this heat, much less that big group of people that was currently walking in the gate.

My attention was temporarily diverted from these people when I saw the Other Person. She was struggling to put up a HUGE piece of paper on a wall. I found this quite entertaining.

I could have sat and watched her for hours and remained amused. However, my Person just HAD to ruin my fun by going over and helping. My source of entertainment was gone in just a couple of minutes

After the big sheet of paper was hung up, my Person and the Other Person started handing my Person's pieces of paper to the people I had previously seen walking through the gate. There was nothing more for me to observe, so I went off in search of some shade.

-------------------------

I found my shade relatively easily. There were two small children in this shade, but they weren't paying any attention to me. I curled up on a patch of grass.

Alas, my comfort would not last. Soon, the littler of the two children squealed, "Look, Ayame! A kitty! Let's pet him!"

I didn't know what they were saying, but evidently their sole purpose in life was to torture me. They touched my perfectly clean fur with their nasty, sticky hands. They screeched in my ear. They even pulled my tail!

Such rudeness could not go unpunished! I lashed out with one of my paws.

The touching immediately ceased, but the squealing got louder.

The littler child ran off and said, "Big brother! We were petting a nice kitty and it hurted me for no reason!"

The bigger kid remained in the shade. Finally, she said, "You are in big trouble, kitty. Cho went and got our big brother. He's big and tough. He'll show you who's boss!"

I didn't care what she was trying to say. I finally had my peace and quiet!

---------------------------

I should have known that I would be soon woken up for, what, the tenth time that day? The younger of the children was back, along with a bigger person.

Fortunately, this bigger person did not touch me. He seemed to be scolding the smaller People. All three of them walked off.

I couldn't help but notice one thing about the Nice Person. He had marks all over the backs of his hands. They smelled like ink.

I met many people that afternoon, whether I liked it or not. There was a nice girl who gave me a chocolate cookie. I'd throw up later, but it was definitely worth it for the chocolate.

There were two boys about the same age as the Nice Person. One was saying, "Just because I go here does NOT mean I'm going to give you a full tour!" I couldn't decipher the exact meaning, but he sure sounded angry.

There was a Person who didn't notice me at all He just sat near me, reading one of my Person's sheets of paper.

These are just the ones I remember off the top of my head. I'm sure there were many more.

--------------------------------

It was getting dark by the time I realized I hadn't seen my Person in hours. Fortunately, he came to get me soon enough. The Other Person was with him. However, she soon went to her own house.

When we got home, my Person fed me and almost immediately afterwards fell asleep. He still didn't snore one bit.

I curled up in my bed, fervently hoping that tomorrow would just be a normal day

A/N: One of the reasons I took so long to update is a timeline issue. When I wrote this, I forgot to allow time for Fubuki's capture I think I'm just going to say he was kidnaped while attending summer school. I can imagine him as a person who'd need the bonus credits!


	7. The First Day of School!

1A/N: I have a fanfic idea that I have concluded will leave me alone until I write it. The problem? Major OOCness on the part of a major character. I feel it would be hypocritical on my part to write this fic, but the idea Will. Not. Go. Away!

I apologize in advance for even thinking about the plot, and if I write it, I'll apologize even more at the beginning of the fic. I do know that I should finish thisstory before starting on another one, so the evil that is OOCness will be suspended for at least several weeks.

P.S. I am paying attention to the suggestions of reviewers. I am going to include a part about the soul, but it will be towards the end of the fic. Just thought you'd want to know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the aforementioned annoying plot bunny!

---------------

All too soon, I was jarred out of my thoughts by a clicking sound. I looked up only to see the Other Person lighting up one of those horrible-smelling stick things.

I was beyond annoyed. Didn't she know how sensitive my nose was? Geez, People never smell anything that's important!

My Person, as usual, had been the exception. He had convinced the Other Person to give up the smelly stick things when he was around. Now that my Person stubbornly refused to return home, I foresaw an veritable smelly stick invasion!

Just then, a random Person pounded on the door.

"You know you're not supposed to smoke! After all, you are supposed to be teaching health to the students!"

The Other Person made a nasty face, but disposed of the awful thing. The smell still assaulted my nostrils, but at least it was fading.

My hopes of getting fresh air were almost immediately dashed, because the Other Person reached for another stick as soon as the random Person left. To try to distract myself from the smell, I sifted through some more memories.

-----------------

It was a dark and stormy night when...

Oops, wrong time! The dark and stormy night was the time when we ran out of tuna. It was definitely a horrific event, but not the one I was trying to remember.

AHEM...

It was actually a warm and sunny morning. The heat had finally begun to lessen somewhat over the last week.

My Person and I were sitting in a very large room. My Person seemed to be waiting for something, but I couldn't tell what. I decided that it must be important, since he wasn't even paying attention to me!

Suddenly, the peace and quiet was shattered by the loud voices of many, many People. I hid under the desk that my Person was sitting at. What had I done to deserve getting my eardrums ruptured?

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. But not by much.

When I finally did venture out, I chose a spot of floor next to someone who was relatively quiet.

---------------

The rest of the time in that room was just one big long boring stretch. All I had to occupy myself was observing all the people in the room. Not many of them payed attention to me. They were all scribbling stuff on pieces of paper.

And then the unthinkable happened. My Person unleashed a monster! It sat evilly on his desk in all its black boxiness. It shone a malevolent light on the wall. But the worst part was that it was making a ceaseless and very annoying humming sound!

After a very, very long time (about five minutes, to be exact) I couldn't take it anymore. I had to expose this monster for the demon that it was! I jumped on the desk and tackled it. The monster fell to the floor with a scary crash, but thankfully it appeared to be defeated.

But no one seemed to care! In fact, they seemed mad! My Person did say something like, "I guess Pharaoh doesn't like the projector!" But after that-nothing. I was mad. Couldn't they tell that I had just vanquished a great evil?

After a while, though, I stopped caring myself. The day went back to being boring.

-------------

After the session of boredom that ended up repeating itself three times, my Person and I went to visit The Box. My Person was carrying a bunch of papers, so I had to be undignified and walk on the ground.

The Grass-Cutting Person was out again, but this time he was painting over a wall. However, I decided that I would always refer to him as the Grass-Cutting Person.

"Hello again!" said the Grass-Cutting Person. "What are you up to? Whatever it is, it's probably better than my job! Some jokester wrote gibberish all over this wall that I just painted!"

I was not interested in the least, and I could tell that my Person wasn't either. My Person acknowledged the Grass-Cutting Person's existence, and then hurried off so fast that I could barely keep up with him.

When we got to where The Box was, my Person spent a long time hanging up all his papers. Then we went home.

In what would later become a very routine event, my Person fed me, then went out, presumably to be with the Other Person. Not that I cared. By the time he left, I was usually fast asleep.

Many days passed just like that, so there's no point in recalling those days.

BACK AT THE PRESENT...

I noticed with relief that the Other Person had finally put out her vile stick. She appeared to have fallen back to sleep.


	8. People and Shiny Floors

1A/N: Geez, has it really been that long since I last updated this? I guess time flies when one is bored to death reviewing for final exams!

The Other Person is Ayukawa Emi.

Ayukawa Emi's dub name is Fonda Fontaine.

Therefore, the Other Person is Fonda Fontaine.

Does that make sense? I really thought I was being hinty enough with my hints before!

The basketball scene in this chapter is one of the first elements of this story's plot I thought up. I think I had it pretty much planned out before I even wrote the first chapter!

Disclaimer: One of these days I just need to spend a good hour just thinking up good disclaimer jokes. But as of now, I have pretty much run out of jokes. Therefore, suffice to say that I own absolutely nothing but this story.

MEMORIES

The days passed by, as they tend to do most of the time. I got to know some of the People who spent time in the big room with me and my Person.

There was the Person who had saved me from the evil children. Therefore, I called him the Nice Person. He was the one who had written on the walls. And he kept doing it, even though the Grass-Cutting Person kept painting over it. But since I didn't pay any attention to walls, I liked this Person.

Then there was the Person I had sat next to the first day in the big room. He was the Quiet Person. I liked rubbing his legs.

The girl who gave me the chocolate was all the way on the other side of the room. It would definitely be under my dignity to walk all the way across the room just to see her, so I didn't know her as well. My name for her was the Cookie Person. She had two friends I called the Annoying People, because they had irritating voices and talked too much.

There was another Person who usually sat next to the Quiet Person. He usually minded his own business and had his head on his desk. But sometimes he would snore even louder than my Person had done before. When this happened, I would meow really loudly until he woke up. This made everyone laugh. I didn't get it. But anyway, I called this Person the Snoring Person for that reason.

Finally, there was the Computer Person. He was the one who had sat next to me and worked on his laptop that one day. The main thing about him was that he muttered to himself a lot. Of course, I didn't know what he was saying, but I knew it wasn't important enough to merit my attention.

Those were the ones who paid the most attention to my wonderful, perfect self. There were many, MANY more people in this room, but they weren't important enough to give me special names.

But of course, the most important new Person was the Other Person. But I really didn't see much of her. My Person explained to me that the Other Person was busy with her own job. Like I cared about what SHE did! Okay, maybe I cared just a tiny little bit. But not much!

One day, My Person picked me up and said that we were going to go visit the Other Person in her classroom. Of course, he didn't call her the Other Person, but that's really beside the point.

The scenery outside was the usual. The Grass-Cutting Person was painting over the walls for about the hundredth time. I crinkled my nose. I could smell the horrid wet-paint smell even from the rather large distance I was from it!

Then we went into a room that was even bigger than my Person's big room. The floors were really shiny. I started chasing the lights that I could see reflected off the floor's surface. It was so amazing how they always moved when I did! I was sure I could play this game all day and not get sick of it.

The Other Person saw that we were in the room. She said to the group of People in the room, "Okay, you get extra free time today! Judai, could you get the free-time stuff out of the equipment room?"

The Snoring Person walked through a door that was at the back of this big room.

Then the equipment was brought out, and I was in heaven. Forget the lights-there were so many games I could play with these! One game in particular caught my interest. Some People had taken a big orange ball and were bouncing it up and down just so I could chase it! Sure, they seemed annoyed when I caught it, but I was sure they were just pretending. After all, who could be annoyed with me?

Soon, however, my attention was diverted by something else. The Other Person seemed to be standing AWFULLY CLOSE to my Person. I was outraged. How dare my Person get so close to somebody who wasn't ME?

I had to fix this problem immediately. I walked over and got between them. There! Now I was closest!

But then I was nudged aside as they got even CLOSER! I was about to go back in and fix this again when the Quiet Person suddenly ran up.

"Ayukawa-sensei!" He said in an uncharacteristically loud voice. "Come over here quickly! Manjoume dunked and he broke the backboard and there's glass everywhere and some people got cut and..."

The Other Person cut him off with, "Well, I guess that's what I get for leaving you guys to your own devices!" With that, she ran to the other side of the room.

Apparently, this was my Person's cue to leave.

I spent some time mourning the lack of a shiny floor where we lived, but I soon was cheered up when I got my tuna!

A/N: That was not the complete basketball scene. I also had a bit in there about Manjoume's favorite basketball player. It is an actual basketball player, so I decided not to put that part in this story. I may post this "cut-scene" on LJ, though.


	9. Deus ex machina MUST DIE!

1A/N: I really have no idea what to write, so I'll just start typing and see what happens. One thing I do want to accomplish is cover something that happens in canon. I was thinking about introducing the Seven Stars, but decided to save that for a later chapter.

I hope I get to the angsty stuff soon, though. This story is getting too darned FUNNY!

By the way, if I don't go back to the present, it's safe to assume that the Other Person is just sleeping.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

------------------------------------

I had come to a conclusion of monumental importance.

The Box was just sitting there. It wasn't being put to any use. Therefore, I would find a use for it.

It would become my new scratching post.

Technically, I had two scratching posts already. But they were all the way over at the house! I didn't want to have to walk all the way there from the room with The Box in it. Why put in all that much effort if there was a perfectly good alternative in the room itself?

I vowed to try this out the next time we visited the room.

It didn't work out. I was shocked. It was a foolproof plan! I would wait until my Person was busy with something, then go and attack The Box.

At about the same time I realized that The Box still had a strange smell, I was squirted with the water pistol from my days as a kitten.

I didn't even know my Person still HAD that water pistol!

The next day, The Box had been moved. I decided I never really wanted it as a scratching post anyway.

----------------------------------------------------

Every day was the same now. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to the big room with all the people, eat lunch, more time in the big room, maybe visit the Other Person, eat a snack, talk to the Grass-Cutting Person, visit the room with The Box, talk to the Grass-Cutting Person again, eat supper, eat a midnight snack, and go to bed.

Not that I minded. As long as I got all my food, I didn't mind how boring the day was.

Besides, boring is sometimes good. I could sleep all day and not miss anything.

One day, however, we were walking to see The Box and the Grass-Cutting Person wasn't there!

I was confused. He was always there! I could see that the wall had just been painted, so he had been there that day. But he never finished painting this early!

I became so confused that there was only one thing to do. And that was eating.

The only problem with this plan was that there wasn't any food.

There was only one solution-find some food! If I kept thinking about the absence of the Grass-Cutting Person, my head would explode. And that couldn't happen because of my extreme importance. It was obvious that the whole world needed me so it could function.

I immediately started sniffing around for food.

It wasn't too long before I smelled something that might be edible. I ran off in the direction of the smell.

I could hear my Person following me, and I couldn't understand why. Did he want the whole world to crash because my head exploded from thinking?

People can be so dense sometimes! Not that I didn't know that already; I just liked reiterating it occasionally!

The smell got stronger as I ran through the forest. Then I saw it!

It was a guy in a black suit. He was pointing some weird gun thingie at some of the people who went to the big room.

But that wasn't important. The important part was that he had a sandwich in his pocket! Yes! FOODFOODFOODFOOD!

I jumped on the Gun Person eagerly. However, he didn't bow down to my superiority and hand over his food. He just ran away!

And then, for some weird reason, everyone started petting me and saying what a good cat I was! At least, I think that's what they were saying.

I wasn't being good! I just wanted my food. Anything I may have prevented was purely coincidental!

Fortunately, the Snoring Person did fork over a rice cracker before we left. My search had not been entirely in vain.

For some reason, my Person seemed to be mad. He didn't even feed me my midnight snack on time!

I thought maybe he was mad because we didn't get to go see The Box. But why would that be such a big deal? The Box never did anything. It just sat there in the exact same spot every day.

I decided that this was the perfect time to remind myself that People are dense. Then I went to sleep.

Hopefully, things would be back to normal tomorrow.

A/N: I ended up using canon after all! It was the SAL episode to be precise.

That episode always bothered me. Pharaoh was too much of a deus ex machina for my taste. But now you have an explanation for his convenient appearance at the right time!

Like I said, I hope to get to the angsty, and therefore better, parts of the plot as soon as I can.


	10. New People

A/N: Yes, I'm updating! I'm still not sure if this fic will ever get finished, but I had some motive to at least update one more time.

I decided, "To heck with it! I'm introducing the Seven Stars!" XD Or at least some of them.

Disclaimer: Hey, I've known about fanfiction for a year this month! A lot of things have changed over that year. However, one thing that hasn't changed is who owns Yu Gi Oh. It remains in the hands of people who are not me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It began to turn cool outside right around then.

The leaves started to fall from trees. I thought it was quite generous of the trees to give up their leaves just so I could play with them.

Because play with them I did! I could chase those things even longer than those reflections on that shiny floor. I just wished that the Grass Cutting Person would stop constantly gathering all those fun toys up with that big broom-like thing.

People kept shivering and complaining about the wind. I felt very superior, because my fur was much better protection than the jackets of those humans!

One day, it got really cold overnight. It was so cold, I had to make a little den out of blankets in my Person's bed.

The next morning, there was this odd fuzzy white stuff on the grass. People were calling it "frost".

I sniffed it. It was too cold for my liking, so I didn't eat it.

I just stayed inside all day.

But aside from that, life was good. People were nice to me, I was fed enough, and that was all that mattered.

So why did they have to go and change everything?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was asleep in my bed, minding my own business, when my Person picked me up.

"Guess what, Pharaoh...we're meeting some new friends! Isn't that nice?"

Oh, if only I could have talked in human language, I would have said that the only thing I found to be "nice" right now was my bed, from which I was currently being cruelly abducted!

But I couldn't communicate that, so off we went.

We were soon at the room with The Box.

I was furious. My Person had dragged me out of my warm, comfy bed just to see THE BOX? We did that every day...there was nothing special about it at all!

I was just about to run off when I heard it.

The voices of other People.

Maybe this visit would be different after all...

There were so many People, in fact, that I got overwhelmed. I soon ran under a table, where I could observe without being bothered.

There was one lady who had a really big cat. I had never seen a cat so big before!

I did not like this freakish cat in the least, so I hissed at it and batted its nose. It wanted to fight back, but was stopped by its Person, who had it on a rope. I walked away, looking at the evil cat smugly.

I decided that this Person who owned the cat would be the Evil Cat Person. She smelled like a lot of different animals, but mostly that cat.

There was another Person who had an odd-looking face.

Since my vision was not adapted to see features of People, I could not exactly discern what was different. But something wasn't quite right.

I would just call him the Face Person until I could investigate further.

He didn't smell like any scent that I had smelled before.

There was yet another Person who had a box that was almost the same as the one that my Person owned.

Therefore, she would be the Box Person.

I didn't like her. She smelled like blood and her box.

There were more, but I just couldn't process them at the moment. They just all blended together into one big unit.

They were all so scary...and they smelled funny...and I was scared!

I looked to my Person for encouragement, but he didn't notice.

Enough was enough. I ran out of that place as quickly as I could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I spent quite a long time just savoring the solitude and inhaling the fresh air.

Finally, my Person found me.

He apologized over and over again. He said that he was dumb to bring me to such a thing. He even said he would make pancakes for my breakfast tomorrow.

I didn't let him take me back to the house until he said that last thing.

And if the pancakes weren't REALLY good, I'd ignore him the whole day!

With that thought, I started to doze off again. I was vaguely aware of being put back in my bed.

Ah yes...my bed...it was there when nothing else was...

I fell asleep completely then.


End file.
